the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Elise's Life in Arukenimon and Mummymon's Tower/Christopher Hired to Find the Lost Princess
(In a Haunted Forest, Maleficent, with Diablo flying by her, and Hunter J returned to Maleficent’s castle with furious looks) Hunter J: Who do those goody-two shoes think they are, taking those items?! Maleficent: Without them, we’ll never rule Oz with an iron fist! (As they walked up the highest room in a high tower, they passed some winged goblins, aquatic goblins, Maleficent’s goons, a Wolfos army, the possessed Inca guards, and the possessed Beedrill swarm. During their walk, Hunter J spoke up positively in a cruel way) Hunter J: But despite not having those items yet, I still have my fountain of youth in my tower. Maleficent: I know what you mean. (They glanced down from the window at a tower next door at the edge of the Haunted Forest. Down at the tower, all was quiet and the window was closed. Suddenly, it bursts open, revealing a beautiful 13-year-old girl with short dark brown hair, gray blue eyes, and wearing a big red hair ribbon, a long-sleeved purplish black dress, and orange shoes. She is Kiki, a girl raised by Hunter J for as long as she can remember, but also referred by Hunter J as her fountain of youth, for Kiki holds a rainbow magic amulet that gives her the ability to heal wounds and keep people young and beautiful at times. As she looked around the window, she shrugged and pretended to walk away) Kiki: Well, I guess Jiji’s not out here. (Next to the windowsill, hidden, a cute all-black furred cat with a pink nose named Jiji noticed Kiki walking away and after snickering quietly, went to sneak back into the room when he felt something magically pick him up and fly him right into the room and right in front of a smug Kiki. It turned out they were playing magical hide-n’-seek) Jiji: That’s four times in a row, Kiki. A new record. Kiki: Thanks, Jiji. (She gently placed Jiji onto the ground with her magic) Jiji: I’m getting bored with this game already. Kiki: Then what do you want to do? (Jiji points his tail at the window) Jiji: I say we sneak outside and play. Kiki: I would love to, Jiji, but Mother said I can’t leave this tower. Jiji: But it’s just a quick run and return. Kiki: Last time I tried to do that, she got mad when she caught me. Jiji: As I recall, but…. Kiki: Sorry, but we got work to do around here. Come on! (She runs up to the attic and returned from gathering cleaning supplies) Jiji: (Flatly) Oh well. (They start cleaning up the tower’s first and second floors quickly as Kiki started to sing) Kiki: 7:00 AM, the usual morning lineup Start on the chores And sweep until the floors Are all clean Polish and wax Do laundry And mop and shine up Sweep again And by then It’s, like, 7:15 (Once all the cleaning was done, Kiki then took three books from a bookshelf and began reading with Jiji and then started painting on canvas walls in her room, played guitar, cooked soup for lunch, and knitted a cloth necklace as she continued to sing) Kiki: And so I’ll read a book Or maybe two or three I’ll add a few new paintings To my gallery I’ll play guitar And knit and cook And basically Just wonder When will my life begin? (After finishing her soup with Jiji, Kiki then did a bunch of hobbies she likes to do in her spare time through her song, including having Jiji temporally dressed up in a tiny pink dress, much to his annoyance) Kiki: Then after lunch It’s puzzles And darts and baking Papier-mache A bit of ballet and chess Pottery and ventriloquy Candle-making Then I’ll stretch Maybe sketch Take a climb Sew a dress (She then re-read the same books in a bored way and then looked around for more blank canvas walls to paint on and then practiced some magic) Kiki: And I’ll re-read the books If I have time to spare I’ll paint the walls some more I’m sure there’s room somewhere And then I’ll learn and learn And learn and learn some magic Stuck in the same place I’ve always been And I’ll keep wondering Wondering Wondering Wondering When will my life begin? (She then looks out the window dreamily) Kiki: Tomorrow night The lights will appear Just like they do On my birthday each year (She noticed a blank canvas and painted a picture of her sitting on a grassy field, watching lights in the night sky) Kiki: What is it like Out there where they glow? Now that I’m older Mother might just let me go (She sighed softly after she finished painting as Jiji watched in concern. Elsewhere in Emerald City itself, two adults were sitting on their thrones together in silence. The first adult is a handsome man with short brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a gray tunic over a black long-sleeved shirt, a red cloak, a brown belt, black pants, and brown boots. He is Phillip, king of Oz. The other adult is a beautiful woman with long curly gold blonde hair, gray blue eyes, and wearing a gold crown, a gold necklace, a pink long-sleeved dress with white shoulder and neck rims, and pink shoes. She is Aurora, Phillip’s wife and queen of Oz. As they sat silently in calm sadness, Phillip was the first to speak up) Phillip: Aurora? Aurora: Yes, Phillip? (Phillip sighed sadly in a calm way) Phillip: Tomorrow’s our lost daughter’s 13th birthday. And every time we light the lanterns for this event, I just can’t help but…. Aurora: I know, darling. But she might never come back unless…. (Suddenly, a knock on the door got their attention) Aurora and Phillip: Come in. (Then, a grouchy, yet kind and wise, old ape with a white beard and wearing a pair of spectacles and a gray tank top and carrying a wooden cane came in. He is Cranky Kong, the gatekeeper of Emerald City) Cranky: You’re majesties. (He bowed to them as Aurora and Phillip got up and walked up hopefully) Aurora: Did you find someone who will help find our daughter? Cranky: Yes, my queen. He’s coming in now. (Then he walked aside, revealing a 13-year-boy with short orange hair, gray blue eyes, and wearing a pair of black glasses, a short-sleeved red and white striped shirt, a brown belt with a gold buckle, blue pants with the bottom rolled up over the ankles, and chocolate brown shoes. He is Tombo, a young boy who loves flying things and dreams of becoming a mechanic for them. Noticing him, Aurora and Phillip went up to him) Tombo: Tombo reporting for duty, you’re majesties. Phillip: So, you’re the Tombo we’re told about. (Tombo nods) Tombo: Yes. Aurora: Are you ready to learn about our daughter’s disappearance? Tombo: Yes again. (They seated and Aurora began her story) Aurora: You recall how Phillip and the people of this city found a magic healing flower to save my life, as well as our unborn child, right? Tombo: Yeah. You and the baby were saved and the princess was born eventually. Phillip: That’s right. We even gave her a special amulet as a gift. Aurora: However, a mysterious person broke into the castle and stole her, her amulet, and a DNA matcher from us three nights after she was born. Tombo: As I heard from the people back there. Phillip: So we ask of you…. Will you please look for our daughter? (Tombo gave a look of interest) Tombo: You mean…? Aurora: Yes. If you find our daughter, wherever she may be, and bring her back to us, we’ll let the Wizard himself grant you your wish of becoming a mechanic. (Tombo thinks it over) Tombo: I always dreamed of being a mechanic on flying things. And I especially dreamed of being a hero to deliver the lost princess back here. (He nods) Tombo: I accept. Aurora: Thank you, Tombo. You’re so kind. Phillip: And if you do bring her home, we might arrange for you and her to be married. Aurora: That’s right. (Tombo got surprised, yet interested) Tombo: Marry the princess? Phillip: Yes, if you want to. Aurora: We always hoped that if our daughter were to grow up and marry, we would have grandchildren. (Touched by their offer, Tombo smiled and accepted even more) Tombo: You know what? I’ll make your dream of being grandparents come true. Aurora: (Hopefully) You mean…? (Tombo nodded with a smile) Tombo: I would love to marry your daughter and get my dream. Aurora and Phillip: Thank you! (They hugged him. After the hug ended, Aurora spoke up) Aurora: Our daughter’s name is Kiki. And here’s her baby picture. Phillip: And her tiara. (They hand Tombo the picture and the tiara, which is a gold tiara with multicolored gems engraved in it, and he accepted) Tombo: Thanks. These should probably make this search easier. Phillip: That’s what the last hired help said before, and the last time before that, and so on. Aurora: You are our last hope. (Tombo nods and they get up. Outside Emerald City’s entrance gate, Tombo, carrying the photo and tiara in his black backpack waved goodbye to the civilians, as well as Phillip and Aurora) Tombo: I won’t let all of you down! Aurora and Phillip: Good luck! (Then with that, Tombo ran off to begin his search for the lost princess of Oz for Emerald City. Elsewhere, Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki walked down the Yellow Brick Road, looking around in amazement at Oz’s beauty) Mei: So beautiful…. Kanta: So colorful…. (They noticed Satsuki looked around in silence) Kanta: Are you okay? (Satsuki heard them and spoke up casually) Satsuki: Oh, yeah. I’m okay. (They looked at her flatly, telling that she’s not being honest. Satsuki then came clean upon seeing those reactions) Satsuki: Alright, I’m not okay. I just want us to be back home. (Kanta reassured her with a smile) Kanta: Hey, don’t worry. We’ll be home and make sure Mrs. Kusakabe is alright. Mei: And maybe hide Yuki from everyone. Satsuki: I guess. (She then looked around and sighed sadly. Then she started singing as Kanta, Mei, and Yuki got concerned and they stopped walking) Satsuki: There’s a feeling here inside That I cannot hide And I know I’ve tried But it’s turning me around I’m not sure that we’re aware If we’re up or down If we’re here or there We need both feet on the ground Why do I feel like we’re drowning When there is plenty of air? Why do I feel like frowning? I think the feeling is fear Here we are in a different place In a different time In this time and space But we don’t want to be here We were told we must see the Wizard But we don’t know who the Wizard is I just hope this Wizard is there Maybe I’m just going crazy Letting myself getting uptight I’m acting just like a baby But we’re gonna be alright As soon as we get home As soon as we get home (They resumed walking while Satsuki continued to sing) Satsuki: In a different place In a different time Different people around us We would like to know Of their different world And how different they find us And just who’s the Wizard? Is he big? Will he scare us? If we ask to leave Will the Wizard hear us? How will we know then If we’ll ever get home again? Here we are alone Though it feels the same I don’t know where we’re going Out here on our own And it’s not a game And a strange wind is blowing I am so amazed By the things that we see here I don’t want to be afraid I just don’t want us to be here In my mind, this is clear What are we doing here? I wish we were home (After her song ended, Mei spoke up to cheer her up) Mei: Don’t worry, Satsuki. Like Kanta said, we will be home soon. Kanta: Just believe in yourself and all of us, like Cinderella and Blue said. (Realizing they’re right, Satsuki smiled and got perked up) Satsuki: You’re right. Shall we get to Emerald City? (They nod and resumed their walk) Coming up: Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki meet a certain live wooden puppet and his cricket friend at the cornfield, who have dreams of having the former get a brain and the latter to become the best conscience ever. Also, Kiki finally asks Hunter J to take her to Emerald City to see the lights on her birthday, but Hunter J politely declines by telling her a huge lie about the outside world to keep her in the tower. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies